criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Kennedy
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas |family = Brandon Davis |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Rebekah Kennedy is an American actress. Biography Kennedy was born on April 3, 1984, in Arlington, Texas. She first began acting on the stage and spent all of her time doing theatre. After she received her B.A. in Musical Theatre from Palm Beach Atlantic University, she focused her interest away from the stage and on the screen. Though she continued to act onstage, Kennedy began auditioning for roles in short films and independent movies, and quickly landed many of them. In 2010, she landed a lead role as 15-year-old Hanna in the feature film House Hunting. Kennedy then went on to play 14-year-old Caroline Boutine in Creature and a supporting role in Season of the Witch. In addition, she portrayed 17-year-old Chrissy in the web-series Throwing Stones. Kennedy finished 2011 with the lead role of Faith Riley in The Curse of Babylon. During that same year, she made her TV debut on the TNT-produced drama series Memphis Beat. She also guest-starred in the TV show Ghostbreakers and filmed a recurring role on the TV pilot Fat Busters. In addition, she portrayed Camrynn Ford in the film I Am... Gabriel. In her career, Kennedy became known for portraying characters much younger than her actual age. Onstage, in June 2008, she portrayed 12-year-olds Cami and Corey in the play Bloodletters. In September, she portrayed a little child in the Tony Award-nominated play The Pillowman. Both of the aforementioned performances garnered rave reviews. Then, in December 2008, Kennedy portrayed Slasher in the British panto Little Red Riding Hood, and, in April 2009, played 16-year-old Rachel in To Gillian on her 37th Birthday. In her personal life, she is married to Brandon Davis. On Criminal Minds Kennedy portrayed Gina Bryant, a girl abducted by Michael Thompson, in the Season Eleven episode "Hostage". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Hostage" (2016) TV episode - Gina Bryant *Street Level (2015) as Easy *Bastard (2015) as Betty *The High Schooler's Guide to College Parties (2015) as Slutty Cheerleader *V.O. The Show (2015) as Rhonda *Alongside Night (2014) as Marilyn Danforth *Crimes of the Mind (2014) as Kelly *Match (2014) as Emily *The Underneath (2013) as Young Creature *House Hunting (2013) as Hanna *Off the Grid (2012) as Christina Rush (short) *I Am... Gabriel (2012) as Camrynn Ford (video) *Are We Listening? (2012) as Rebecca (short) *Throwing Stones (2012) as Chrissy Holden (14 episodes) *New Animal (2011) as Claire (short) *Succubus (2011) as Conny *The Curse of Babylon (2011) as Faith Riley *Yankee Rose (2011) as Rose (short) *Creature (2011) as Caroline Boutine *Memphis Beat (2011) as Christie Thomas *In Kind (2011) as Jamie Drake (short) *Wuss (2011) as Susie *Season of the Witch (2011) as Peasant Turk Girl *Ghostbreakers (2011) as Norma Bates *Sunny in the Dark (2010) as Sunny (short) *Taking Advantage (2010) as Suzan (video short) *Virgin Mary Christmas (2010) as Tennie (short) *Nothing Left (2010) as Lauren (short) *Hell's Fury: Wanted Dead or Alive (2010) as Rachel *Defending Dr. Karl (2009) as Crazy Witness (short) *Killing Holly (2008) as Susan *Stalker's Dating Guide (2008) as Rhonda (short) *Tears of Blood (2008) as Jenny Walker (short) *Karma Police (2008) as City Dweller *The Last Time I Saw You (2008) as Juliet (short) *Hotel Etiquette (2007) as Bible-Toting Goth Girl (short) *Secrets Underneath (2000) as Student (uncredited) 'PRODUCER' *Throwing Stones (????) - Associate Producer (7 episodes) / Producer (1 episode) *Hotel Etiquette (2007) - Associate Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses